


Breathless

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Gift Fics [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: Jack and Victoria finally have some time alone. It gets...Intense.This is a fic that is long overdue for my bestfriend/borderline copy, with her glorious OC who I love as though she was my own. I hope you enjoy it, honey, and I gave your girl an adequate fucking





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Peached_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Peached_Writer/gifts).



The harsh thud against Jack’s desk echoed around his office, a smug and near sadistic smile crossing his masked face at how sweet it sounded to him. With a filthy chuckle, he slowly removed his tie as he took in the sight before him again, his tongue flicking out between his teeth as he did “You have…No idea how long I’ve wanted you like this, kitten.” He sighed like it was a relief, wrapping his tie around his hand a few times before he trailed it slowly up the bare lower back of his vulnerable guest.  
“Since you took me shooting and tried to kiss me?” Victoria asked and Jack chuckled, shaking his head slightly and still watching the goosebumps that broke up along her body at the ghosting touch.  
“Before then.” A scoff came from her but he let her get away with the next comment he knew was coming.  
“That was the third, maybe fourth time you’d met me.” He allowed the fabric of his tie to slowly unravel from his hand and pool between her shoulder blades. With a soft smile, he bent over her body to mutter into her ear.  
“I wanted you over this desk the minute you first spoke to me.” He kept his voice low, a tone between seductive and predatory, as his left hand slowly started to travel up Victoria’s thigh. His fingers skittered up across her hip, making her squirm slightly as he grinned “At first, I just wanted to see what else I could make your mouth do, other than insult people higher-up than you. Then I got to know you, and that just made it worse. More…sordid.” He hooked his fingers, dragging his perfect nails up the side of her stomach just hard enough that faint white lines were left, fading to red for a few seconds before disappearing altogether. Her breath hitched at the dull pain it caused, her back arching just slightly “I thought so many depraved things about you, kitten.” He sighed, almost carelessly, as though she wasn’t totally bare before him and bent over his desk, in the middle of his office where anyone could just walk in and see her “Thought about tying you down, fucking your mouth, wrapping my fingers around your throat when I’m fucking your pussy, and squeezing so hard you almost pass out.” He bit his lip at the recollection of those filthy fantasies, yet again looking over her since he was free to do so now “Ever been strangled, pumpkin?” He didn’t wait for an answer, didn’t really want one, before he spoke yet again “Would you like to be?” She nodded desperately and Jack frowned deeply before he gently swatted her ass “Use your words.”  
“Yes, Jack, fuck.” She pushed out. A pout formed on his lips as he tipped his head to the side, slowly tracing patterns across her back with a delicate finger until he picked his tie up from between her shoulder blades and let that again trail across her skin.  
“I think that counts as disrespect, don’t you?”  
“Huh?” Victoria asked, lifting herself up slightly to look at Jack, hoping to understand it when she looked at hm. Before she even started to turn her head, Jack’s firm hand was between her shoulder blades, slamming her chest harshly against the desk again.  
“I am your boss, right?” Compared to what he’d just done, his voice was so soft and gentle. People were always more scared of a sweet sounding Jack, because who knew what was hiding beneath that.  
“Yes.” Victoria said, slightly strained due to the constricting press as well as the sting that was still easing away.  
“So how do you address me?”  
“Sir.” She said, bowing her head to rest her forehead on the cold desk “I’m sorry sir.”  
“Don’t be, sweetheart. I’ll let you have this one.”

As his fingers curled around one of her wrists, gently guiding her arm behind her back, he bent over her again to mutter in her ear “I start doing anything you don’t like, or you change your mind and want to stop, then you tell me. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Victoria breathed, nodding her understanding. Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.  
“Attagirl.”Her hand was placed gently at her lower back, palm up, before Jack stood and took her other wrist, pressing the two together in one of his large hands as the other swiftly wrapped his tie around her wrists. It was tight, though not to the point of discomfort, and something about how he seemed to know it exactly gave the impression that this was far from the first time he’d done that sort of thing. She was distracted from that train of thought by the sensation of Jack’s hands on her again, stroking down her arms and across her hips. He caressed the soft skin of her behind for a second and couldn’t seem to resist landing a sharp smack against her skin, chuckling at how she jumped and let out a sound that was some kind of mix between a squeak and a moan. He didn’t tease her for it and instead carried on down that downward path with an almost curious nature, exploring how she reacted to every type of touch. He purposefully bypassed where she needed that touch, frowning almost mockingly at the pathetic whimper that left her when he got so close “What’s wrong? Don’t you like what I’m doing?”  
“Please, sir, touch me.” She whined, half-heartedly tugging at the knot of the tie.  
“I am touching you, kitten.” A finger drew waves up her inner thigh, stopping so close to her heat that she couldn’t help shifting about in the hopes it would get his touch closer “Ah, no. I won’t be having that.” His other hand grabbed her hip tightly and pushed her down so she was still “Use your words. Communication is key, after all.”  
“Fuck. Sir, please.” He sighed in faux-frustration.  
“Tell me what you need.” A loop was drawn across her thigh, budging closer upwards “You’ll get rewarded for it.” Victoria had to take a deep breath before she tried to speak again.  
“Sir, can you please touch my pussy?” She said, only just audible and Jack grinned before he gave in and rubbed two of his fingers up her slit. She moaned gently and again dropped her head forwards in relief.  
“That wasn’t so difficult now, was it?” He chuckled, his smile turning to a wolfish sneer when he sank those two fingers into her “Fuck, baby. You’re so tight. Really gonna have to stretch you out if I want to fit my cock in here.”

His free hand tangled in her hair and he turned her head harshly to one side so he could look at her. Her lips were parted and bitten red, partly from her own teeth and partly from his brutal kiss before he’d gotten her to this point, and her eyes seemed almost glazed over in her desperation, her cheeks softly turning pink. He didn’t look away from her face as he curled his fingers just at the edge of the right spot and he relished the way her brows pulled closer together and her whole face just seemed to contort in the pleasure. The almost indistinct breath of a moan that she let out was just perfection for Jack and he slowly drew his fingers out to see what other noises he could pull from her. When he thrust them in again, right to the knuckle, she tensed and the tail end of a proper moan slipped from her lips. His tongue peaked out against his perfect teeth as he again drew them almost completely out and teased the tip of his ring finger at her entrance. Her hips shifted against the desk, her back arching, and Jack waited until she stilled in soft frustration before giving her what she wanted and pushed all three fingers into her in one slow movement. The moan she let out, the way her mouth dropped open instantly, almost made Jack’s eyes roll back in his head, almost made him forget what little composure he was trying to maintain, almost made him take her right at that moment, but he collected himself with a slow breath and pulled his fingers out of her until just his fingertips were stretching her entrance. He kissed her cheek softly then stood straight to watch her intimate muscles contract about the digits as he again filled her “Think you’re ready, kitten?”  
“Fuck, yes.” Victoria breathed, pressing her forehead against the desk “Please, sir.” Jack’s grin was almost animalistic as he removed all touch from her again and he saw what a mess her wetness had made of his fingers. As one hand reached for the lube that he always made sure to keep in any room he was regularly busy in, he brought the messy one to his lips and sucked his fingers noisily into his mouth. A groan slipped out between them as his tongue swept over each inch.  
“Damn.” He allowed the shameless wet noise as he pulled his fingers from his mouth “Next time, pumpkin, I’m making sure I get the opportunity to properly taste you.” At her whimper of a reply, he chuckled and managed to open his trousers with one hand as the other opened up the lube.

* * *

 

He was almost painfully hard, had been since Victoria had walked into the office, and when he final pressed his tip against her heated flesh, it was almost too much for him and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He slicked himself up as he bent over her body, bracing himself against the desk with his free hand so he could mutter into Victoria’s ear “Want it, kitten?” Not trusting herself with words, Victoria nodded pathetically “Say it.” It was so unfair, that he was still making her wait, and she couldn’t help whining in the hopes he’d take pity on her. Pity is not a Jack thing, however, so he just stayed silent, stayed as he was, but stepped up the teasing by trailing the blunt head of his cock up and down her entrance until she whined again and relented.  
“Please, I want it so bad, don’t tease me anymore.” Then, clenching her fists tightly behind her back as much as she could, she had to refrain herself from hitting her head against the desk in frustration. But her whole body suddenly tensed and shuddered into relaxing when Jack pushed into her slowly, his lips at the base of her neck as he groaned into her skin “Ohmygod, daddy, fu-uck.” His lips melded into a smirk as he stilled inside her, pressed against her totally so she could feel that he was still totally clothed.  
“I’m Daddy now, am I?” He chuckled, kissing across her neck slowly until his lips were just below her ear “God, that’s hot. Say it again.” Victoria arched her back briefly, hips stuttering back down when Jack drew his hand back and struck her ass once again “Say it again.” His words were growled against her neck.  
“Daddy.” She whined as she tried to get him to move again, the sound making Jack groan and grin.  
“That’a girl.” Then, without warning, he pulled back almost entirely to slam his hips forward against hers again. Her fists clenched tighter, marking her palms with half-moons that stung but also grounded her enough that she didn't scream. He pushed himself up from his bent over position, with one departing harsh bite to her shoulder that made her whimper, and curled his fingers around the fabric of his tie as leverage to slowly pull away again. The next thrust was much slower than the first but not any less brutally harsh, especially as he used his grip on her restraints to pull her back into it as he went. Her moan was cut short, into an almost yelp, when he gave her no time to react until the next harsh push into her.  
"Fuck." Victoria groaned, almost embarrassingly deep, and Jack chuckled.  
"Like it, kitten?" She didn't trust herself, again, with coherent words, so she whimpered and nodded as much as she could while in the position she was in "Let me hear it." He said softly as his eyes closed and he dragged her back to the punishing next jolt of his body against hers. It knocked her slightly against the desk, with a force that she was sure would have moved the desk had it not been connected totally to the floor. That seemed to be a calculated move by Jack, something in the back of her mind said. That thought, however, was shoved from her when he drew out entirely again just to jerk back into her with a twist of his hips that made her moan without abandon.

She was totally at his mercy, only able to lie there and take everything he decided to give her. When he'd feel her walls fluttering, showing just how close she was without any attention going to her clit, he would sometimes just grind against her, against the spot that made her knees buckle and her toes curl tightly, and once or twice pulled totally out of her to watch her hole clench around nothing, hoping to draw him back in as she whined for him to please keep fucking her. He seemed to take a sadistic pleasure in it that she couldn't deny made it that much better, especially since he'd insist on her begging him in just the right way before he would fuck into her like he was trying to split her in half. The room appeared to be perfectly designed so that it echoed all the lewd wet noises and moans back to her ears as though taunting her with how desperate she was for Jack. Eventually, he did seem to get more effected by her than he wanted to show. He'd started to sweat, his perfect hair starting to flatten against the mask and his hand slipping against her hip and the tie. He'd let out moans that were only just audible every so often, and an actual honest-to-god whimper when she'd tightened around him. It only served to get her closer to the edge, seeing a side of her boss that she didn't even think she'd see when getting him in this situation.  
"Baby girl." He breathed after he'd yet again drawn her away from an orgasm for what seemed like the hundredth time "Can I strangle you?" The way his voice dipped made it impossible for her to deny him so she just nodded like it was the only thing she wanted, letting some noises that she wasn't really proud of slip from her lips. A deep chuckle, breathless still, drifted towards her "That's a good girl." She cried out as she was suddenly tugged upwards by the binding around her wrists, brought against his clothed chest and instantly met with his warm breath against her ear "Don't know what I ever fucking did to deserve a sexy little thing like you." One arm wrapped around her abdomen and he gripped her tight against his chest as he kicked her legs further apart and dropped her further onto his cock while restricting her even more. The other hand snaked up her arm and his fingers curved so slowly around her throat that it almost tickled "I'm not complaining though." His lips pressed just above his thumb, against her jawline, and he smiled in a way that almost seemed evil "Tell me you want it."  
"I do." Victoria said after a few seconds, her voice strained from all the close calls and how much she'd been moaning for him. His eyes trailed across her body, the thin layer of sweat across her skin that made her shine and her chest was heaving "Fuck, I want you to choke me."  
"Strangle." He muttered instantly but shook that away "I'll tell you later." Then he rolled his hips upwards once, the angle so much deeper and making Victoria moan louder than she had even at her first near-miss. He cut it off quickly though, by tightening his grip around her throat just slightly, enough that she could feel it but not enough to cut off her breathing just yet. The pressure made her whimper and arch up against his hold on her waist but he wasn't letting up "Tighter?"  
"Fuck yes."  
"Ask me nicely."  
"Tighter Daddy, please. Fuck, please."  
"Good kitten." Then, with his next thrust, he tightened his hold further. He heard her breathing hitch slightly, even more so the next time as he did the exact same.  
With each thrust, his grip tightened until her skin dipped almost entirely around his fingers. Then, he just used her as he wanted yet again, with inconsistent thrusts into that were so sloppy and dirty that it almost disgusted her as much as it turned her on, the contrast not helped by the moans she could feel from him against her skin. Her air was totally cut off and almost all feeling had left her arms, her legs were aching and the only thing keeping her upright was Jack, she was both overheating from the stimulation and freezing cold from being so exposed, her throat ached and her mouth was dry. But, fuck, she was so turned on it was unfair. She needed so badly to cum, before she blacked out, and she was having an internal argument over if Jack would be so considerate as to let her. Part of her said that of course he wouldn't leave her unfulfilled but another, who listened to speculation, said that he'd use her and tell her to get herself off if she wanted it. With her mindset at that moment, both seemed like amazing scenarios.

As Jack let his fist loosen enough for Victoria to gasp in some very well received breaths, he spoke "Kitten, I'm so close. So I need you to cum for me real soon, okay honey?" She nodded, and this time he didn't ask her to speak. The last time had been a fucking chore "Good girl." And he pressed a sloppy kiss to her jaw before again restricting her breath slowly. His hold around her dropped so he could give attention to her swollen, needy clit as he pounded into her. The careless stimulation of the bud, added with the struggle to fill her lungs with air and the ruthless and seemingly accidental attention to her g-spot, brought her finally to the end and she almost screamed as every muscle in her body tensed and quivered; her legs finally giving up and her head thrown back against Jack's shoulder, arms again struggling at the binding of the tie. Her movements made Jack moan almost as loud as she had, eyes clenching shut as he waited for her to calm before he let her back down against the desk. Jack pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades again and held nothing back, moaning so deliciously against her skin that it brought some energy back to her.  
"Please cum." She whined, it reverberating around the room "Please, daddy, cum for me." That seemed to be the last straw, and Jack breathed out a broken whimper as he only just managed to pull out of her so he could spill over her ass.

* * *

 

When he’d caught his breath, after peppering her shoulders with lazy kisses, Jack stood and tucked himself away before he brandished a soft towel from the side of his desk to clean Victoria up, careful with how sensitive she was between her thighs. He eased her up from the desk and turned her to him, smiling softly when she met his eyes. He moved her hair from her eyes and then guided her back around the desk so he could sit on the chair with her on his lap “Want some water, kitten?” She nodded, albeit weakly, and Jack reached for a bottle of water in one of the drawers of his desk, uncapping it for her and bringing it to her lips. As she gulped it all down, he stroked circles against her back “You did so well.” He muttered when she had her fill for the moment.  
“Really?” She asked with a weak smile and Jack nodded.  
“Really. You were such a good kitten.” He kissed her temple, smiling when she burrowed into his jacket “I might keep you.” He mumbled against her skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, darling.


End file.
